Another Chance?
by Jayfeathergal2020
Summary: Ally is the pretty faced nerd, that is bullied by the handsome blondy, Austin Moon. One day her dad tells her that they have to write songs together. One thing leads to another and Austin grows feelings towards Ally. Will there be an Auslly? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I am Jayfeathergal2020! This is my first Austin and Ally fanfic, so no flames!**

I walked through through the cafeteria doors. There he was. The tall, handsome blond, or the one who makes my life living hell.

"Waz up, Loser." He smirked. I quickly tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Not so fast." He hissed. I looked at him.

"W-what do you want?" I asked shaking badly. He rolled his eyes.

"To make your life a living hell. Like always." He replied eviley. I looked away. "I need you to write my essay. Make sure it's good, too. Or you know what happens." He reminded me of the party.

"What class? What topic?" I asked.

"Biology. Figure it out. Your smart." And with that he walked away.

I let out a sigh of relief. I hurriedly got my stuff and went to my next class.

The rest of the day went normally, until I got home.

Austin and my dad were speaking to each other. I tried to tip-toe up the stairs, when I stubbed my toe. "Ouch!" I yelped loudly. They turned around.

"Ally! Come here." My dad told me. I quietly sat down as far away from Austin as I could.

"Yes, father?" I asked confused as to why the pea-brained jerk was at my HOUSE in my KITCHEN.!

"As you probably know, this Austin. Austin Moon. He will be here almost everyday writing songs with you." My father explained. My jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" I exclaim.

"Yes." Austin replies. I glare at him.

"Anyways, I'm off for a meeting. Love ya." My dad says. As he walked by he kissed the top of my head.

"By, dad." I respond. When he is out the door I turn to Austin. "Explain." I tell him.

* * *

**YAY! That was really fun to write! Don't forget to review! Also the chapters will be wayyy longer than that! See ya next time **

**-Jaygal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This Chapter 2 enjoy! Xoxox.**

**Austin POV**

"Explain," Ally demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"I found out you have major writing skills, so I came over here and ask your dad if you would be my song writer. He said yes, and here we are.

"But, shouldn't I have a say in it?" Ally protested. I smiled. She frowned.

"You should, but before you make any rash decisions know that I really do need your songs. We could be a team. Imagine it. Austin and Ally." I try to get her on my side.

"Why can't it be Ally and Austin?" She asked.

"Because Austin and Ally is catchier." I tell her. She put finger on her temple, deep in thought.

"I'll think about it. Right now, get out so I can finish our essays." She commanded. I nodded my head and went on my way to the beach.

**Ally POV**

Should I? I think. Or naw?

I shake my head and sigh. My best friend, Trish, walks through the door.

"Guess who got a job at the cell phone cart!" She announced.

"You." I replied.

"You bet!" She says walking over to the counter.

"Guess who ask me to their song writer." I say.

"Hmmm... That weird kid Dez?"

"No. Worse."

"Dallas?"

"Ewww! No way!"

"Then who?"

"Austin Moon." I look at her face.

"Well, what did you say?" She asked.

"I told him I'll think about it. Which means, in a polite way, no way!" I reply.

"I don't know I mean, this could be big. Your songs with his voice equal perfection!" She explains. I shrug.

"I'll think about it. I will." I tell her. "Until then, beach time!"

"I totally agree! My feet are killing me!" She replies.

We head to the beach. I'm wearing my black bikini and my sunglasses. We walked by the volleyball hunks, who were whistling. We picked two lawn chairs and sat in them watching the ocean. Two idiots, a blond and a red were building a sand castle next to us.

Guess who those two idiots were.

**=) that was very fun to write, again! Thank you for reading! Review, please! Every time I read a review I do a little happy dance. =)=)=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Me again! Sooo here is Chapter 3**

**Austin POV**

Okay so I'm having a fun day, then I look over. Ally, with Trish, in a smokin' hot bikini. I look at her awkwardly.

"Uh... Hey Ally." I greet sheepishly.

"Erm... Hi." She replies. I hurriedly got to my feet, stumbling a little.

"I was just showing Dez how to build a REAL sand castle." I say trying make myself look cool. She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Trish." She says grabbing her friend and waltzing away. I stare after her.

"Dude. I didn't know you had a girlfriend! She's HOT!" He exclaims. I smile, but four some reason I have this jealousy pit in my stomach.

"She is not my girlfriend." I explain, wishing I hadn't bullied her. Dez shrugs.

"Lets go." He says as he gets up. I follow.

**Ally POV**

I roll my eyes, grab Trish, and leave. We walk back to Sonic Boom and my dad is back from his meeting.

"Hey, Alls! Trish." He greets.

"Hey, dad!"

"Sup, Mr. Dawson."

I pull Trish upstairs.

"So. What should I say to Austin?" I asked.

"Say, I'll be your song writer, but the moment you touch me in anyway the deals off." She answers. I smile.

"Maybe you should be there when I make my decision." I say.

"I'll walk home with you after school!" She decides. I nod, and nervously wait for tomorrow to arrive.

**Sry! I know it is short, but at least it counts! Thank you for reading and stay alert for Chapter 4. Love ya all! Don't forget to review!**

**Jaygal out=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapie 4! I'm kinda disappointed that there has only been 3 comments. =(. Anyway here's Chapter 4, soooo enjoy!**

"Welcome to-" I turn around and quickly say "What do you want?"

"The homework you are supposed to do for me!" He replies. I cross my arms over my chest.

"What makes you think I'm done?" I asked even though I am done. "Besides, we need to talk about the whole me being your song writer thing." He looks at me and smiles. I roll my eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He asked me, a smirk implanted on his face.

"Yes, it's a yes. One condition, though."

"What?!" He sighs.

"No flirting with me." I reply. He makes a face.

"Hmm... does it have to be ALL the time, 'cause well you know it's what I do!"

"When we are here writing songs the rules apply, but when we are not here, do what you like." I reply. He nods satisfied.

"So... now what?" He asks. I shrug.

"I have to work till 3, so,"

"Oh, well, I'll see you later." He replies.

AUSTIN POV

I walk out of Sonic Boom, and think Ally Dawson the nerd is my song writer. At least she's hot. I smirk and walk to the food-cort where Dez is probably making a tower out of French Fries.

I was wrong, he has melon with a face on it. I walk over to break the news.

"Guess what Dez!"

"What?"

"Ally is my song writer!" We do are 'What up' thingy and I ask "What's with the melon?"

"Meet Saige. Saige, meet Austin. Saige is my date." He whispers to me. I look at the melon, then him. I shrug. Let the boy have imagination.

I smile thinking about Ally. _She's pretty, and smart, and talented- Stop it Austin!_ I scold myself quietly.

I have no where to go so I find myself at Sonic Boom, talking to Ally.

", And Dez says, 'This is Saige. Saige meet Austin, Austin meet Saige." I finish up m story. I an tell she's bored, so I get up, pulling her with me, and twirl her around.

"Ahh! A-Austin, I can't dance!" Ally tells me. I smirk.

"But, I can." I reply. She rolls her eyes and pulls away from me. I frown a bit.

"Austin, remember, no flirting here." She reminded me. I pouted, darn. How in the world am I NOT going to flirt with her?

"You hungry?" I asked. She nodded fastly, so grab her hand and pull her to a Pizza Hut. "Two, please." I tell the waitress.

She nods and says "Follow me."

She leads us to our table. We sit so we're looking at each other. I'm the first to break the silence.

"So, I finally got to take you on our first date." I smirk. She frowns.

"In your dreams, Moon boy." She retorts. I frown, it's true, only in my dreams, well you get the point.

"Mhm... sure you don't want this, Als?" I gestured at my body.

"Positive."

**Whoop, whoop! That was pretty long! Don't forget to review!**

**Stay beautiful,**

**Jaygal**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin POV

I drive to school in my brand new Mustang. The seats are leather and the car itself is blue with black pin-stripes, and I forgot to mention, it's a convertible.

I pull up next to Allys beat-up-pick-up truck. She is sitting in it reading. I walk up to the driver's door and knock.

She looks up, quickly. When she see its me she rolls her eyes and grabbed her books. She hops out of it.

We walk to our lockers and grab our books for next period.

She has English and I have Chemistry, which I was a pro at.

"Why are you smirking?" Ally suddenly asks. I look at her.

"Wha- oh just thinking about-" She cut me off.

"Never mind, just forget that I asked!" She says. I laugh.

"Well, this is my stop. See ya later." I say. I wave good-bye, and she waves back.

I walk into the classroom, and everyone turned their attention towards me. The girls fluttering their eyes and the boys giving me 'I-wish-I-were-you' looks. I smirk and walk to my seat. I pull out my phone.

**1 unread message**

**Austin: Bold**

Dallas: regular

Waz up dude? I haven't heard from you in forever!

**I know, I know! Sry! I've been busy!**

Well, get some time on that busy schedule of yours for your football team! Remember: practice 3:15!

**I can't make it today**

"Mr. Moon, mind reading your messages?" The teacher asked. I smirked.

"If you say so,"

"On second thought, don't. Hand me your phone." She told me.

I shrugged and walked up to the front of class, and handed her my phone. I walked back to my seat and the day went on.

As I walk to the cafeteria Brooke stops me. "Hey, Austie!"

"Brooke, don't call me that. We are through. I told you this!" I say getting annoyed. She looks at me with an irritated look.

"Austie, why would you want that... geek, loser, or whatever you call her!" I looked at her, note that I'm really pissed off.

"Brooke, I don't like her. I am her friend. Nothing else." I explain. She rolls her eyes

"Then why don't you want me?"

"Oh, I don't know, your annoying, self-centered, dumb, and the BIGGEST brat I have ever seen!" With that I whip around and strut off to the Cafeteria.

I search for a certain brunette. I can't find her, but I see Trish and Dez with no Ally. I walk up to them.

"Hey, guys have you seen Ally?" I asked. Trish looked over at me.

"Went home, sick." She answered. I shrugged and sat down with them.

_RING RING_

The school bells go off, noting school is over.

I walk to my car and hopped in. I drove to Ally's house to make sure she is okay. I pull into her drive-way and hop out. I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Nada. I walk around to her backyard, where her window is, and chuck a rock at it. At first there was no reply, but then I see Ally looked her window.

"What?" She asked. I chuckle.

"I came to see who you are doing." I call up to her.

"Not so great." She replies.

"Will you let me in?" I ask

"Hm... The doors open." She replies. I nod and walk to the front yard, again. I open her door and go straight to her room.

I knock.

"Come in!" She yells. I twist the door knob and walk in.

"Hey, Als!" I greet her enthusiastically.

"Hi," She replies, from the top of the stairs. She walks down the stairs and goes straight to the couch. I walk to her and sit on the dark red sofa.

"Do you want to watch a movie, or something?" I ask her. She turns and smiles.

"A Disney marathon?" She asks, excitedly. I chuckle.

"Whatever you want, Princess." I reply. She looks at me and frowns.

"Don't call me princess."

**A/N:**

**I am sooo sry. I have not updated in ages, because I wanted to make bigger Chapter, and I have been dealing with sports. To top that school starts Monday and I'm kinda stressed.**

**Remeber: I get inspired to update, when I get reviews**


End file.
